Series 6 Episode 19
Ressurected Yōkai!? The Obake School is the 19th episode of the 2018 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. The episode has also been titled Yōkai Resurrection?! The Ghost School. Cast ;Main *Miyuki Sawashiro as GeGeGe no Kitarō *Masako Nozawa as Medama-Oyaji *Toshio Furukawa as Nezumi-Otoko *Umeka Shōji as Neko-Musume *Yukiyo Fujii as Mana Inuyama ;Recurring *Shiho Kokido as Yūta *Ryōhei Arai as Sōma *Yukiko Morishita as Hiroto *Banjō Ginga as Nanashi ;Guest *Michihiro Ikemizu as Miage-Nyūdō *Kōzō Shioya as Tantanbō *Yūko Nagashima as Futakuchi-Onna *Taiki Matsuno as Kamaitachi *Kazumasa Fukagawa as Middle School Student Synopsis There is an obake school. At this school, there are no tests or anything. This rumor is on the rise. One day, Yūta tells Mana about his friend who disappeared after saying, "I'm going to become an obake." Kitarō has received many letters about this as well. Yūta says that if you go to the graves on 3rd Street and recite a spell three times, 4th Street will appear and you can get to the obake school. Kitarō tries the spell at 3:00AM and the pathway to 4th Street opens before him. He observes the missing children having fun in their classes at the obake school. What's going on? The teachers are yōkai that have been defeated by Kitarō! The puzzled Kitarō disguises himself as a student in order to find out more. Plot At a shrine, a middle school student texts to his friends about hating cram school in summer, wishing his teacher was in an accident or that he could kill him. His friends agree with him, when the mysterious figure appears behind him, extending his tongue to reach his back and giving a quick lick. In the afternoon, while on a walk Sōma informs Mana of a rumor of a ghost school from Hiroto's school, saying that if you go there you will become a ghost. He fantasizes about it, being able to sleep late and not having to take tests, Mana dismisses him, knowing that he just does not want to study. At night Mana is by herself, when she sees the mysterious figure, who turns to face her, reaching out his hand. He sees the red symbol placed before, twisting his body as he flies through her, images of the woman being hunted and killed is shown. Afterwards Mana, clearly uncomfortable from experiencing that, looks behind her and sees nothing. She sends a letter the next day, Kitarō finding it and shows it to Medama-Oyaji, asking if he knows the yōkai Mana drew. His father speculates that because of their influence, Mana has become more approachable to yōkai. Kitarō reads another letter, telling his father of a yōkai school. During the afternoon, Mana finds Yūta by the park and surprises him, but he just sadly sits on the swing again. Mana asks what is bothering him, which answers that Hiroto went away, saying that he will become a ghost. . She asks him to explain it, when Kitarō arrives, having received many letters from people saying that their friends have disappeared. Yūta explains how to go to fourth street, where the yōkai school is. Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji decide to attempt it, when it is time Kitarō utters the phrase. Immediately after the third time, a doorway appears and they decide to go through it. They find themselves at fourth street, infront of the Obake School. Kitarō puts on a disguise, a pair of sunglasses, but his father doubts that it would work. They go inside, not finding anybody until they see a class of children, including Hiroto, being taught about frog dissection by Futakuchi-Onna. Kitarō is baffled, remembering that he and the others defeated her. The class is amazed of seeing the frog's organs, Futakuchi-Onna then announces that they will also dissect it, happily asking who wants to remove the heart. Kitarō wonders with his father about it as the children seem to be having fun. They hear another class, finding Kamaitachi teaching math with urns of liver and blood to his students, including Sōma. In the principal's office, Miage-Nyūdō scolds a more for controlling her daughter's life and not thinking about her future. Kitarō sits by the stairs, as his father thinks that the education is aligned with children's curiosity. Suddenly, Tantanbō appears before them, thinking that Kitarō is a new student and tells him that he can study whatever he wants. Unable to see through the disguise, he asks what he likes and goes on how schools forces children to achieve perfection, saying that being a ghost is good as everyone is unique. Just then they hear a bell ringing, with an announcement that it is almost dawn and that class is over. Kitarō recognizes that the voice is Nezumi-Otoko, and assumes that he has something to do with this. Dawn approaches and it is quickly morning, Kitarō leaves when the rest of the students are asleep. He finds Nezumi-Otoko sweeping outside, who does not realize who he is until after he takes off the sunglasses. He then hugs him by the legs, explaining that Tantanbō caught him and is a now forced to be the school's janitor. Kitarō asks how he and the others had came back, which Nezumi-Otoko has no clue as they just suddenly appeared in front of him one day. Kitarō asks his father how it is possible, which Medama-Oyaji explains that although yōkai cannot die, their bodies can be destroyed while their souls will wander the world until their bodies reform after long months and years. However not much time has passed since their defeat, theorizing that someone had resurrected them. Kitarō decides to continue acting as a student, telling Nezumi-Otoko to keep it a secret. That evening, Mana and Neko-Musume go to the graveyard, where Neko-Musume complains that Mana had to come as well. Mana tells her that Sōma is gone as well, calling the brothers idiots. Neko-Musume warns her about what will happen, but Mana retorts that she does not know the spell. When it is time, Mana says the phrase three times and the doorway appears before them. Meanwhile the yōkai have gathered the students outside, announcing a practical test, exciting them. Miage-Nyūdō tells them that they are going to be yōkai fodder, confusing them. Kitarō is about to attack, when he and several students are grabbed by Futakuchi-Onna's snakes and are placed in a giant wooden barrel that Miage-Nyūdō starts spinning. The other children are scared and try to escape, but Tantanbō and Kamaitachi stop them. Just as Kamaitachi is about to harm Hiroto, Neko-Musume calls out to them, proclaiming that they have not learned their lesson. Tantanbō tries to stomp them, but they evade him and hair needles are shot at him and Kitarō reveals himself from his disguise. They attempt to stop him, starting a battle between them and Kitarō with Neko-Musume. She tells the children to run while they can. Sōma tries to wake up Hiroto, when Mana knocks him from behind, calling him and his brother idiots. Miage-Nyūdō uses his spirit banishment technique to keep Kitarō stuck floating in the air. They then turn their attention to Neko-Musume, who prepares to attack them. Mana remembers how to stop Miage-Nyūdō from before and attempts to stop say it but is pulled away by Sōma as Tantanbō tries to stomp them. He recognizes her and plans to sacrifice her again. Neko-Musume chases after Kamaitachi, who leads her into a classroom as a trap, where she is grabbed by Miage-Nyūdō who proceeds to crush her in his grip. Kitarō watches as this transpires, when Nezumi-Otoko calls him from the roof. Sōma pushes Mana away to save her from Tantanbō's blue phlegm, buying her enough time to recite the phrase, disabling Miage-Nyūdō. Kitarō grabs Nezumi-Otoko's broom just as Miage-Nyūdō is defeated, where he and Nezumi-Otoko fall off the roof. As Futakuchi-Onna and Kamaitachi have cornered Neko-Musume, Kitarō comes to her aid and faces them and Tantanbō, defeating them once more. Just before Tantanbō's body disappears, Kitarō asks who had resurrected them. He answers the name Nanashi, leading Kitarō to question who he is, Tantanbō instead states that he cannot beat him as he disappears. Afterwards the area vanishes and the children are at the graveyard. Mana thanks Sōma for risking himself, which he uses this as a chance to get her to do his homework, but is strucked again by her. Medama-Oyaji lectures the children not to study, but to learn. He continues, as Neko-Musume tells the children that his lectures are long and lets them leave, forcing Nezumi-Otoko to help her. Mana, Sōma and Hiroto also go home together. Kitarō focuses on what Tantanbō said, wondering who could Nanashi be, which his father notes that ever since Kitarō was shot with the arrow, malicious yōkai activity has increased. Just then they notice the mysterious figure behind them, asking who he is as he prepares to defend himself. The mysterious figure speaks about a strange poem, making Kitarō believe him to be the one named Nanashi. He continues his poem, as Kitarō asks why he resurrected Miage-Nyūdō and the others, finishing it very cryptically and disappears. Leaving Kitarō baffled from his presence, Medama-Oyaji notes that he may really be nameless and wonders who he is. Characters in order of appearance #Nanashi #Sōma #Mana Inuyama #Medama-Oyaji #Kitarō #Yūta #Futakuchi-Onna #Hiroto #Kamaitachi #Miage-Nyūdō #Hina #Hina's Mother #Tantanbō #Nezumi-Otoko #Neko-Musume #Kazuki #Gyōbu-Danuki #Danjirō #Danichirō #Dansaburō #Yō-Kaijū }} Navigation pt-br:Anime de 2018/Episódio 19 vi:Anime 6 Tập 19 Category:2018 Episodes